Robot Masters
Robot Masters was the fifth Heir to the Throne tournament held on the PsychoAndy.com Message Boards. It involved all the level bosses from the Mega Man video game franchises, known as Robot Masters. This tournament was split up into eight smaller tournaments, determining the most popular character from each game, followed by the winners of each of the eight tournaments in the "Power Battles," competing to determine the most popular Robot Master of them all. *Note: This tournament occurred before Megaman 9 and Megaman 10 were released. ---- Mega Man 1 Robot Masters Round 1 *Ice Man d Time Man (9-1) *Fire Man d Oil Man (7-3) *Guts Man d Elec Man (8-2) *Cut Man d Bomb Man (9-1) Semifinals *Guts Man d Ice Man (5-4) *Cut Man d Fire Man (9-1) Finals *Cut Man d Guts Man (7-3) Mega Man 2 Robot Masters Round 1 *Flash Man d Crash Man (8-2) *Quick Man tied Wood Man (5-5) (both eliminated; Metal Man gets a by to the finals) *Metal Man d Heat Man (8-2) *Air Man d Bubble Man (7-3) Semifinals *Air Man d Flash Man (5-0) *Metal Man gets a By, as Quick Man and Wood man tied in the first round. Finals *Metal Man d Air Man (5-0) Mega Man 3 Robot Masters Round 1 *Top Man d Spark Man (4-2) *Gemini Man d Hard Man (4-2) *Magnet Man d Needle Man (4-2) *Snake Man d Shadow Man (3-2) Semifinals *Snake Man d Top Man (7-1) *Magnet Man d Gemini Man (5-3) Finals *Snake Man d Magnet Man (5-2) Mega Man 4 Robot Masters Round 1 *Dust Man d Drill Man (5-3) *Dive Man d Bright Man (5-3) *Skull Man d Toad Man (6-2) *Pharaoh Man d Ring Man (7-1) Semifinals *Skull Man d Pharaoh Man (7-2) *Dust Man d Dive Man (5-4) Finals *Skull Man d Dust Man (6-4) Mega Man 5 Robot Masters Round 1 *Charge Man d Crystal Man (7-2) *Gravity Man d Gyro Man (6-3) *Napalm Man d Star Man (6-3) *Stone Man d Wave Man (5-4) Semifinals *Charge Man d Gravity Man (6-2) *Napalm Man d Stone Man (5-4) Finals *Charge Man d Napalm Man (6-4) Mega Man 6 Robot Masters Round 1 *Centaur Man d Blizzard Man (5-3) *Knight Man d Flame Man (8-0) *Tomahawk Man d Plant Man (5-4) *Yamato Man d Wind Man (6-2) Semifinals *Knight Man d Centaur Man (8-0) *Yamato Man d Tomahawk Man (7-1) Finals *Knight Man d Yamato Man (7-0) Mega Man 7 Robot Masters Round 1 *Cloud Man d Burst Man (5-2) *Freeze Man d Junk Man (5-2) *Shade Man d Slash Man (4-3) *Turbo Man d Spring Man (4-3) Semifinals *Turbo Man d Shade Man (7-0) *Freeze Man d Cloud Man (7-0) Finals *Turbo Man d Freeze Man (7-0) Mega Man 8 Robot Masters Round 1 *Aqua Man d Astro Man (6-1) *Frost Man d Clown Man (4-3) *Grenade Man d Search Man (4-3) *Sword Man d Tengu Man (5-2) Semifinals *Grenade Man d Sword Man (5-2) *Aqua Man d Frost Man (6-2) Finals *Grenade Man d Aqua Man (5-4) Robot Masters Power Battles Round 1 *Charge Man d Skull Man (5-3) *Knight Man d Snake Man (5-3) *Metal Man d Turbo Man (8-0) *Cut Man d Grenade Man (8-1) Semifinals *Charge Man d Cut Man (6-3) *Metal Man d Knight Man (5-4) Finals *Metal Man d Charge Man (8-2) to become the Master of Robot Masters! Category:Robot Masters Category:Tournaments Category:Mega Man